


We all love Captain America

by Swingsbothways



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swingsbothways/pseuds/Swingsbothways
Summary: You know the usual : Tony wants to suprise sweet cap on his birthday but things never go as planned for Stark. But this time not only Stark is in trouble. Time is running out of hand and so is the chances of Tony to save Steve.





	We all love Captain America

**Ch1:Love is all I have**

It had been three days since Steve has last seen Tony. Tony had changed the password of the lab too, Steve has no idea what he should do at this point. Is he angry from him? No it's not time to be narcissistic asshole, not everything is about him. Tony must be doing some tough work,so he just doesn't want to be distributed. But it's Steve's birthday, doesn't Tony remember? Has he forgetten?

"Jarvis, can you ask Tony that is it okay to come to the lab?" Steve asked after loosing his patience.

"Sir, Steve has been asking for you? Should I tell him?" JARVIS asked Tony.

"Umm.. I guess you can."Tony looked over of the pile of tools.

"Sir has given you cleareanc to the lab, Steve." JARVIS replied to Steve.

Steve hummed softly.

He enter the lab and saw a genuine smile on Tony's face which softened him immediately.

"You've been busy." Steve said.

"I just finished making your gift." Tony said with gesturing towards a device laying on the table.

"What's that?" Steve asked with curiosity.

"It's a little time machine." He said looking at Steve's face.

"What.. is it possible?"Steve asked like a child.

"I want to you come with me and see your friends & family in 40's."

"It wasn't.. neces..sary." Steve said with a sudden sob.

"It's okay, I wanted it do to before we marry anyway."Tony said with a smirk.

"Wh..at..? Are you proposing?" Steve asked as if he is going to get a heart attack.

"Now don't make me neverous cap , it was just a suggestion we are not doing it right now. Jeez Steve! get some calm." He said teasingly.

Steve smiled brightly. 

Tony kissed him on the mouth and Steve give entrance to his tounge in his mouth and then deepened it. 

"You're such a doofus."Steve said to Tony.

"Now I am going to get a shower and eat something, then we are good to go."Tony said toughtfully.

"Mind if I join you?" Steve said resting his hands on Tony's ass.

"Who can say no to Adonis!" Tony smirked at him.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's very small chapter, but I promise to come back soon. Ily:-*


End file.
